


The fabulous closet of Hannibal Lecter

by lia_bezdomny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Adorable Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Will is in charge, crack with a side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lia_bezdomny/pseuds/lia_bezdomny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are..." "Don't say it." "...Still in the closet?" "It is different in Lithuania." "You were raised in France by an Italian chef and your Japanese aunt. The Oscar's would kill for that kind of diversity this year."</p><p>Hannibal is happy in his relationship with Will. He's also so deep in the closet, he's one step away from finding Aslan. When his sister shows up with an invitation to a dinner party, he has to face his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The fabulous closet of Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Will's backstory to be honest. This one is just there for plot reasons. Also, he has Epilepsy instead of that other thing I cannot pronounce.

Will is woken up by the doorbell. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and fumbles for his glasses on the night stand. A quick look to the other side of the bed tells him, that Hannibal is already up. That's right, he said something about going to the farmer's market to get fresh ingredients for one of his lavish breakfasts. He still thinks he has to show off, even though they have been together for almost a year, like Will is gonna leave him, if the cantaloupe is not chilled enough. “My little perfectionist.” He smiles and reminds himself to never bring up again that he survived his college years on a diet of Cup-O-Noodles and Surge. The last time he did, Hannibal insisted on doing some blood tests and bought him a juicer.

The person on the other side of the door is persistent and keeps ringing the bell, so Will gets up and walks down to the front door. He can be annoyed/endeared by his boyfriend later.

"Yes?" The woman in front of him is in her early 30's with ashy blonde hair and dressed in an outfit that probably costs more than all the clothes Will has in his possession.

"Can I help you?" She just stares at him with a stoic expression, one that is all to familiar to him. Before she even thinks about smelling him, he introduces himself.

"Hello, I'm Will. You must be Mischa. Come in, Hannibal will be back in a short while. Can I offer you a coffee? A tea? A crash course in etiquette?" Her lips twitch slightly and if his boyfriend is anything to go by, that means, he has amused her. Good.

"Well, yes, I'm Mischa. Forgive me, I wasn't prepared to see you."  _ Dressed in only an under-shirt and boxers,  _ is left unsaid. "Coffee would be lovely, thank you."

He leads her into the kitchen and prepares the beverage in Hannibal's fancy imported coffee maker. He got Will one for Christmas, because he flat out refused to drink Nescafé. It now resides on his kitchen counter, alongside the bread maker, the juicer and a device Hannibal praised to the high heavens, that Will never uses. Judging from the prize he paid, it also goes back in time and does your taxes. They had their first real fight about that, which ended in Hannibal sulking for a few days, before he showed up with a ten pound bag of instant coffee. Needlessly to say, they didn't leave the bedroom for the whole weekend.

"So, you and my brother." Mischa says after thanking him for the coffee. "Uhm... Yes?"

"Have you been seeing each other for a long time?" "It is going to be a year in March." She takes a sip.

"I see." He can deal with the Lecter judgment if it comes in tailored suits and with the right physique. Will isn't sure if he can handle it from her. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that everyone, is dying to know why Hannibal would lower himself to Will. Of course, his Lithuanian cares very little about the opinion of other people, but he also wasn't subjected to deal with entitled heirs, looking down at him during his college years. And yes, he is aware of the fact that he now goes out with one of them.

"I'm sorry, do you have a problem with me?" The smile doesn't reach her eyes, another thing that apparently runs the family.

"No, not at all. And even if I did, I'm not the one you should be worried about." Before Will can process her words, there is a commotion at the door and Winston bolts in to greet him, followed by Hannibal, with a bunch of brown paper bags in a shopping basket.

"Will, I..." He says and doesn't get any further, when he sees his sister. The only time Will had seen him that terrified, was when he witnessed one of his seizures for the first time. "Mischa. How are you?" He walks over and kisses her cheek.

"Not as good as you are, apparently." She once again looks him up and down and Will feels like he is in a beauty pageant. Or a dog show. He sincerely hopes she doesn't want to check his teeth or inspect his balls. Given Hannibal's shocked expression, well as shocked as his Lithuanian marble statue can look, that would not really make this first meeting worse.

"Yes, life has blessed me. Do you want to stay for breakfast?" "Oh no, I have prior engagements. I just came by to give you this." She hands him a cream colored envelope.

"What is this?" "An invitation to a dinner party at our summer home. The whole family will be there."

"The whole family." "Oh yes, father is anxious to see what you have been up to, since you've left medicine for psychology."

"I see." With that, she gets up and walks the door.

"Oh, and this should go without saying, you are more then welcome to bring someone with you." Hannibal is still standing at the exact same spot, with the envelope in his hand, when they hear the door close. Will doesn't really want to acknowledge the subtext of this exchange, because that would only anger him more, so he takes the basket and proceeds to put the groceries away. When he gets to the meat, he finally has to say something.

"Are you ashamed of me?" His boyfriend finally tears his eyes from the envelope and looks at him. "Excuse me?"

"This whole dialogue, was that a thinly veiled way of saying that "This measly American is not good enough to join the Lecter family"? Because I will not put up with elitist behavior like that. From more than one person and only sometimes." Hannibal looks a little bit insulted by that.

"Why would you say that? I love you, that makes you already part of my family." Only Hannibal could declare his devotion to someone in such an annoyed way. Before Will can gush any further, his boyfriend continues.

"They don't know." "They don't know that I'm an American?" Then it hits Will and he pats himself on the back for not laughing right into Hannibal's face.

"You are..." "Don't say it." "...Still in the closet?" "It is different in Lithuania."

"You were raised in France by an Italian chef and your Japanese aunt. The Oscar's would kill for that kind of diversity this year."

"I'm going for a walk." "Hannibal." "I'll be back in a short while." He puts his coat on and exits through the back door.

***

The short while turns into nine hours and when Hannibal finally returns, Will is already in bed. He is sensible enough not to question his whereabouts and just waits until Hannibal has snuggled against his back. "I'm sorry." He says after a few minutes and Will takes one of his hands.

"You don't need to run off like that, we can talk about the things that trouble you." "Didn't I say something like that to you after our first session?"

"See, our communication works." "You probably want to know why I didn't disclose my sexuality with my family."

"Because it is uncomfortable and weird? I understand that. The thing that puzzles me, is that you, have a problem with that."

"Why?" "You're always on top of things, calm, collected. And something like this throws you off?" Hannibal makes a tiny noise through his nose. "I'm not always on top."

"I knew that would make you laugh." "That must be your influence, I think." They are silent for a couple of minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"So, are you going to that dinner?" "I have to." "Hm." "And I would like it, if you'd accompany me."

"Are you asking me on a date, Dr. Lecter?" "I told you I'd be with you for better or worse and you said the same. It doesn't get much worse then this, my love."

"When did I say that? Not that it is not true but I would like to know when this came up." "The night we went to see the Miller crime scene. When you had your second seizure."

"Just my luck, you're being sweet and I'm rolling around on the floor in urine soaked underwear." "Is that a yes?" Will turns around and kisses him gently.

"Of course. I will always say yes to you. Except for those silk boxers you want me to wear. That's where I draw the line."

***

"This is a summer home?" Will gazes at the faux Victorian mansion. Hannibal nods and opens the car door for him. He feels even more out of place now, then he did at the tailor a couple of days ago. The three piece suit, his boyfriend insisted on buying for him would have been another reason to fight, but given the fact that Hannibal was so worked up already, Will just held his arms out and let himself be measured. Still, he couldn't stop himself from humming "Pretty Woman" on the way back home. He received the side eye of side eyes from his boyfriend but worked up or not, Will deserved some fun.

"Are you ready?" Hannibal takes his hand and gives it a quick kiss. "Are you?"

"Not particularly." They walk to the front door, although gate would be the more appropriate word, and knock. After a few moments, the butler opens.

"Doctor Lecter, it is a pleasure to see you again." "Thank you, Heinrich." At least he wasn't named James or Jeeves.

"This is William Graham." The man nods and gestures them to come in.

"Marigold?" A maid appears, greets them and takes their coats. "The family is in the salon." Heinrich leads the way and, of course, introduces them.

"Doctor Lecter and William Graham." All eyes are on the pair and Hannibal's body tenses. Mischa smiles but the rest of them just look shocked.

"Hannibal." An elderly man waves them over. He extends a hand to him, which he takes. "Good to see you, my boy."

"Grandfather." He quickly seizes Will up and then shakes his hand as well.

"Mr. Graham. You are somewhat of a celebrity in this town. What is it you do again?" "I am a profiler with the FBI, Mr. Lecter." The old man smiles.

"It is Sforza, actually. I'm his mother's father. You may call me Giovanni." "Thank you, sir." The butler walks over and presents them with a tray of glasses. Hannibal takes two and hands one to Will.

"So, how long have you been my grandsons lover?" Will can see the blood drain from Hannibal's face. "Oh don't look so shocked. You've never been very subtle with your taste. A man in your position and still a bachelor? People talk."

"Almost a year." Will answers for him because he is pretty sure that his boyfriend is mere seconds away from getting a stroke.

"And you are happy together?" "Yes." That simple word out of Hannibal's mouth makes Will believe, that maybe, just maybe this night could turn out well. Of course he is dead wrong. 

***

When they are finally led into the dining room, Will is not seated next to Hannibal but Mischa. Giovanni might be okay with his grandson dating preference, but whoever was in charge of the seating chart was obviously not having it, because Hannibal's place is next to Bedelia. His right eye twitches slightly, so Will knows, he's furious.

"Count Lecter and Countess Sforza-Lecter." Heinrich announces and then Hannibal's parents appear, both incredibly well dressed and disapproving of Will's presence, something they let him know immediately through their glances.

"Hannibal, so good to see you, son." His mother kisses his cheek. "Mother, father." He looks at Will.

"This is William Graham." "Ah yes, the young man from the FBI, your working with." Count Lecter doesn't offer him a hand. Maybe he was afraid to catch "Unsophisticated American". Or worse, "the gay".

_ Great, I am really the golden boys hooker  _ , Will thinks as he rubs his temples.

_ And now I'm getting a headache, just perfect _ . That is usually the  first  sign of an oncoming seizure, which wouldn't really be a bad thing, right now. He'd give a lot to escape this hellish evening. Hannibal sees it and turns to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" "It's nothing, I'm just a little overwhelmed, that's all." "It is a migraine, isn't it?" His boyfriend knows him well.

"Do you need to lay down?" "I'll manage. Maybe just some fresh air."

"Excuse us, please." He puts his hand on the small of Will's back and guides him to the balcony. Outside, he sags against Hannibal and immediately feels strong arms around his waist, supporting him. They sit down on a bench, Will between his legs, his back to Hannibal's chest.

"Put your head down." "Doctor's orders?" He jokes lamely but obeys. The fingers massaging his skull take some of the pressure away and Will is once again glad that his Lithuanian has such strong hands.

"That feels good." "Do you want us to go?" "Yes, but I have the feeling, I'm not alone, right?" "You know me too well."

"I was thinking the same thing earlier, love." He feels Hannibal's lips on the nape of his neck. "Don't start something, you cannot finish..."

"Excuse me, but we are ready to start dinner." Mischa, a glass of Champagne in her hand, looks at the pair and is clearly amused by the whole situation.

"Thank you, Mischa." She turns around and shakes her head. "Let's go back in, this horrorshow has to end sometime, right?"

***

 Hannibal is still angry at the seating when the first course arrives. Thankfully, Will's grandmother insisted on teaching him table manners, so he knows which fork, knife or spoon to use. When he looks up, Count Lecter's eyes are on him and he is clearly waiting for his sons peasant plaything to ask for ketchup and some fries. At this point, it really doesn't matter to him anymore. He is here to support Hannibal and at least no one of his relatives has staged an intervention. Or quoted the Bible. Or worse, hired a hooker named Candy, to fuck the gay out of him. So they are at least more polite than his family was, twenty years ago. After the main course is served, Heinrich informs them, that it is now time for another round of drinks back in the salon.

"How are you holding up?" Hannibal looks like hell but he still manages to give him a tiny smile. "Better than I thought, thanks to you."

"Really? I would have imagined that without me here, you'd feel better." "I seldomly enjoy myself without you, my dear Will." He is very proud of himself for containing the stupid grin he always spots when Hannibal says something that lovely.

"Son?" His mother  walks over to them, a blonde woman in tow.  _ Ah, this must be their version of Candy. At least, she looks a little less like a Crystal Meth addict.  _

"I like you to meet Brianna, she is the daughter of Michael Bergman, you 've heard of him, don't you?" Will knows that Hannibal scans his internal case files.  _ Bergman, Bergman... Oh yes, problems with anxiety, caused by a secret family in Copenhagen and an affair with a  _ _ male to female  _ _ Thai prostitute.  _ Or something like that. His boyfriend would never breach doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Yes, of course. How are you, Miss Bergman?" He shakes her hand. "I'm fine, Doctor Lecter. You really worked wonders with my father's stress issues."

"I'm glad, I could be of assistance." Hannibal's stoic politeness clearly says "Not interested" but his mother doesn't give up so easily because she continues.

"Brianna just finished her internship at Levinson's. When will you start working for them, dear?" "Oh, this March. Right after I volunteer with Habitat for Humanity." 

_ Look at her son! A proper woman! With an uterus and a social conscience! You like that kind of stuff, don't you? Go on, mate! Give us an heir!  _ Something like that must clearly go on in her mind, because she just keeps on gushing.

"That is terrific. Didn't you also do voluntary work for them, son?" "No, I was with Doctors without Borders. That summer I wasted, when I could work for that prestigious Parisian hospital." Will makes eye contact with Brianna who looks very uncomfortable. He doesn't blame her. It is never a good thing to be caught in the crossfire when Hannibal is passive-aggressive. He vividly remembers Zeller breathing in a paper bag for forty minutes, the last time it happened. She might not call HR but Will still steps in.

"So, Levinson's. I take it you are a corporate lawyer then?" The thankful look she gives him is almost comical. "Yes, I am Mr... Sorry, I completely forgot to ask for your name, how rude of me."

"I am Will Graham, nice to meet you." "Likewise." "Will? Why don't you get Miss Bergman another drink, while I talk to my mother?"

"Well, of course. Would you like to accompany me, Brianna? Hannibal always praises his familys wine collection, I'm dying to give it a taste." She gladly takes the offered arm and walks away with him.

***

"Well, that was uncomfortable." They quickly decided to skip the wine and go straight to Whiskey. It seemed appropriate to both.

"I'm very sorry you had to witness that. Hannibal doesn't like to have something pushed onto him. That came out wrong, you are not something."

"Dude, I get it."  _ Dude? Maybe th _ _ e _ _ proper lady wasn't so proper after all.  _

"I didn't want to come to this dinner party either. My father keeps telling me about this fabulous shrink he's seeing. I honestly think, he's in love with him." She downs her Whiskey.

"So, I'm guessing his mummy doesn't approve of you, right?" "That is an understatement."

"The sister seems nice." "Not the sibling I've set my eyes on, I'm afraid." Brianna grins.

"I also don't think you are her type, to be honest."  _ Wait, what?  _ Before he can inquire any further, Hannibal stalks over to them and takes Will by the arm. 

"Excuse me, Miss Bergman, but we have to go."

"Before the dessert course?" "Yes. Now." He nods and says his goodbye to her. They walk to the entrance hall and Hannibal gets their coats.

"Hannibal, I wasn't finished!" His mother and father suddenly appear and look furious. "I was." He simply answers and helps Will into his coat.

"So,  _this_ is what you throw your life away for?"  _ No one refers to him as "this" "that", "freak" or "nut job" in Hannibal's presence. Not even as a joke.  _ This was also the reason why Zeller had to seek  counseling.

"I'm not throwing anything away, mother. And don't you dare speak to the man I love like that again." "Love? That's what you call this... Infliction?"

"What exactly is this infliction? Being gay or in love?" "Excuse me?" His mother spits out, while Hannibal just stares at him.

"Obviously you have no regard for your sons happiness, so I am curious." "Are you mocking me?"

"Oh no, you can do that by yourself quite nicely, mam. I'm guessing you brought in the good Lord, my status and probably that I'm only after his money, right?" She wants to answer but Will just holds his hand up.

"No need to explain that, I've heard it before, so let me just debunk it right here and now, so me and my boyfriend can put this evening behind us and get on with our shared life.

The God part: I believe in him, he loves me and will forgive me, even if I prefer the company of men. Status: I earned every penny for my education by working three jobs for minimum wage. And now on to the money: I have my own, I don't need his. In fact, we had our biggest fight because he doesn't understand that I hate to waste it on coffee makers from Italy and shoes. Also from Italy, I think. The only reason I didn't argue with him when he bought me this nice, but ridiculously expensive suit was because I knew how anxious he was because he had to come here. I don't really give a damn what you think about me but for some reason, Hannibal cares. So I said "Hey, lets be civil", but given the fact that you enraged the love of my life to a point were he refuses to be polite and stay for the whole dinner, that is my cue to drop _civil_ and leave." The look Hannibal gives him is so full of adoration, it almost makes him giggle with joy.

"How dare you speak to my wife like that?!" Count Lecter is obviously not used to be talked down to. Hannibal steps in front of Will and stares at his father.

"We are leaving now. And unless you accept him as my partner, all future correspondence will go directly into the bin. And I'm including funeral notices." And with that epic line, they walk out of the house, hands linked together.

***

Will isn't even properly seated in the car, when Hannibal grabs him by his lapel and kisses him ferociously. He knows that stupid grin is etched onto his face when his boyfriend finally releases him but he doesn't really care.

"So I'm guessing I didn't overstep my boundaries?" Hannibal laughs. "Of course you did but they have disowned me anyway, right before that."

"Wait, what?" "I think my mother's word were: Leave this strange man, marry Brianna and we'll never talk about this evening again. Or we will cut you off." Will doesn't know what to say about that except for, "Hannibal, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"Didn't mean to do what? Stand by me? I think that counts for the worse part of _for better or worse._ " "That's not what I'm trying to say."

"I know, my love." He brushes his hand through Will's hair. "Will you be alright?"  _ Without your inheritance, that I fucked up for you. _

"I bought the house and the car from my own money and I charge a lot for my therapy sessions, I think I'll manage." "We could always sell the coffee maker." When his Lithuanian's eyes narrow in disapproval, Will knows that they'll be alright.

 

 


End file.
